


A King's Resolve

by youlooklikepan



Series: Gawain and the Green Knight challenge [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlooklikepan/pseuds/youlooklikepan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being king isn't anything like Arthur expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King's Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hermitknut's Gawain and the Green Knight drabble challenge.
> 
> Prompt: The drawbridge stood withdrawn,  
> the front gates were shut fast.  
> Such well-constructed walls  
> would blunt the storm-wind’s blast.  
> Note: This drabble contains spoilers for the most recent episode.

As a boy Arthur had thought being king would be a grand adventure, he and his knights would travel the land having adventures and saving princesses. As he'd grown he'd learned otherwise, but still expected to have certain freedoms.

And now here he was, being told in no uncertain terms to close off his heart, to do what was expected and not what he thought was right.

"It's what your father would have done." How he was growing to hate those words, words that were sending his knights to their deaths. But no more, not if he could help it.


End file.
